(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a developing device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
An image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a copying machine, or a facsimile machine, to which an image recording system such as an electrophotographic system or an electrostatic recording system is applied includes a developing device that develops an electrostatic latent image formed on a latent image-carrying member, such as a photoconductor, with a developer.
An example of such a developing device includes plural developing rollers (e.g., two developing rollers) that hold a developer thereon with a magnetic force, the developer exhibiting magnetism, and that rotate and transport the developer to a developing region facing the latent image-carrying member so as to increase the development efficiency. Examples of the developer which exhibits magnetism include a two-component developer containing a non-magnetic toner and a magnetic carrier and a magnetic one-component developer. An example of the developing roller is a developer-holding-transporting member including a cylindrical transport member that rotates so as to hold a developer that exhibits magnetism and to transport the developer, and a magnetic member that generates a line of magnetic force for holding the developer with a magnetic force on the outer peripheral surface of the transport member and that is arranged in an inner space of the transport member in a fixed manner.